NATIONAL PANCREATIC CANCER PROJECT GRANT: A combination of abdominal axial computerized tomography (actascanning) and abdominal ultrasonography will be applied to 200 patients with suspected diagnosis of pancreatic malignancy or pancreatic disease to define sensitivity and specificity of the two diagnostic methods in the detection of early pancreatic disease.